A Glimpse of Glory
The midday sun is shining brightly in the sky, not a cloud in sight. While the morning had been pleasantly cool, the dew had seen risen into the atmosphere dampening the area with a heavy and muggy feeling. The humidity had driven most creatures to stay within the forested areas, and most people were inside, resting in air-conditioned comfort. Of all the times Seraph needed to disappear. Chase thinks, an irritated expression overtaking his features. He activates Sky Dragon’s Wings, which offers him a slight reprieve from the heat, and he begins to float a small margin from the ground. “You take the lead Theia,” he says, looking towards the direction that they were going to travel in. “If anything decides to impede our travel, I probably won’t be able to sense it until it's too late because of my spell.” Theia smiles at Chase and looks at a map that she managed to grab on her way out. "Well it seems like we have a ways to go, so how about we use our wings to shorten that distance? But lets try not to use up all our energy so we will stay at a low altitude until we reach the coast?" She then gently folds the map and places it in her backpack. Wings of light begin forming on her back as she lifts slightly off the ground. Chase nods, beginning to fly towards the south, suspended a few feet off the ground. "Theia, what do you think we'll find when we get there?" He asks, glancing towards her. "We're looking for Seraph, but I feel like we're going to get more than we bargained for with this search-and-rescue mission." He grimly adds, his eyes darkening. Theia nods her head in silence, deep in thought of the trouble Seraph must have found himself in for being gone so long without communication. She shakes her head in hopes of dispelling the thoughts, "We can't afford to think so solemnly. Filling our minds with darkness will blind us from seeing the path we walk. We must focus on saving our comrade for now, we can't afford to feel dread. Right Chase?" Theia says with a smile, angling her body to face the wind mage. Chase nods, reflecting her smile, though minutely. "I suppose your right. Finding Seraph comes first. Second is dealing with the trouble he's gotten himself into." He says, repeating her previous action so he can face her. "I just," he says, turning back to face the direction he's headed. "I feel like the trouble is going to find us first, ya know? Maybe I'm just being paranoid," he adds, rather unassuredly. "Nothing we can't handle!" Theia says brightly, giving a thumbs up and a smile in Chase's direction. She glances out in front of her as sees a line of blue peeking out over the horizon. We must have been flying faster than I thought... Theia thinks to herself as she admires the way the ocean kisses the shore ever so slightly. She always loved how the rhythmic repetition of the waves seemed to calm her down, especially since she believes Chase may be right in the fact that they may face trouble along their journey. She signals Chase and points to the ground, telling them to land. Chase nods his head, and the two descend onto a clear sandy patch just on the edge of the Graveyard Sea. She pulls out the map from her backpack and gives it a once over. "Well seeing as many of these islands are unnamed, I think we will have better luck going to Divide Island over here," She says as she points to an island close to their current location. "and ask the people if they have any idea where Serra Do Mar is. What do you think?" Chase looks over to the island she motions to, trying to determine anything he can before they go over to it. Of course, seeing anything is fairly difficult, and smelling anything over the overwhelming scent of ocean water is difficult as well. Any sounds are just the lively chatter and movement of those living on the island, and there doesn't seem to be anything threatening their lives. "Yeah, let's go," he says. Looking along the shoreline, he notices a small boat. "Let's use that to restore our magic," he starts, placing his hand on Theia's shoulder. "Troia," he enacts, his hand glowing a faint blue light and given Theia a heightened sense of balance. Chase does the same to himself before stepping into the boat. "Thanks Chase, I don't know if I could make it on my own. Me and vehicles are not the best of friends..." She says with a slight laugh. The boat casts off and Theia begins to think of what plan of action they should take when they get on the island. "So do you think anyone will have a clue of where Serra Do Mar is? Or are we going to have search every nook and crannie to find him...knowing Seraph, it will probably be the latter." She says with a heavy sigh. "No problem," Chase says, looking towards the island as they drift away from the shore. "I imagine someone would know," He looks back at Theia. "Finding that someone, however, will probably be about half as difficult as finding Seraph," Chase says, sighing. "So, we'll just be having a grand lil' vacation on the islands," He finishes, giving a false smile and a thumbs up. Theia laughs a bit at Chase's attempt to be optimistic. Her smile falls as she looks out from the ship's bow and sees the rather large land mass they are heading towards. The island looks about 2,000 square feet with rugged terrain. Finding people who are familiar with the islands around here may be a bit harder than I thought... Theia ponders as the ship begins docking. She then slaps her palm to her forehead. Chase looks over curiously as Theia exclaims, "Oh my gosh, I am so stupid. I am so caught up in this that I can even think straight. The best way to find someone who knows where the island is, is probably to check the local docks and ask passing sailors! Surely they are familiar with what lies beyond the coastlines!" Chase nods along to what Theia says, not having any objections. "You're not stupid Theia," He adds, "That's why we chose you as the leader." Chase says this as though its a fact, just as the sky is blue. As the pair approach the docks, Chase pauses, scanning the area for any sailors. "You should probably do the talking," He suggests, knowing the likeliness of him offending someone on accident was fairly high, especially if they didn't know about Serra do Mar. Theia nods her head in agreement, as she waves to the man tending to a knot on the dock. "Excuse me sir; hello. My name is Theia, I am not from around here, so I was wondering if you could help me find something?" She says with a bright smile, as to convey no ill intentions. "What do you want girl, I am a busy man." The sailor dead panned, focused on untieing the knot and preppi his boat for take off. Theia was taken aback by the harsh statement, as she thought she was nothing but polite. "My friend and I are looking to get to an island to see our--roommate. Have you ever ran across the island of Serra Do Mar? And I apologize for bothering you..." Theia says crossing her hands in front of her and bows slightly out of respect for the man. "Serra Do Mar? Whatcha got busin--You know what, I'm actually heading back there myself!" The sailor says, his tone brightening drastically as he looks Theia and Chase up and down. "How about I give you a lift?" His face contorts into a makeshift smile, putting Theia on edge a bit. Chase watches the exchange, keeping a relatively neutral expression despite wanting to punch the guy in the face for disrespecting Theia. However, he kept to himself, knowing this guy could be their only chance at finding out where Seraph was. When the guy's attitude suddenly changed, Chase looked over to his shorter partner to gauge her reaction. While slight, he could see the slight tension in her posture, so he knew that trusting this man fully wasn't a smart move. However, they couldn't just throw away this chance, could they? "How long do you think it would take to get to Serra do Mar?" He asks. "I get very bad motion sickness, and if I'm on the boat for too long, I might pass out," He quickly adds on. Chase bit his tongue right after, realizing too late that telling a sketchy guy he could end up falling unconscious during their trip wasn't his smartest decision. He also wasn't sure how long Troia was going to continue to work, which meant that actually could happen, and not just to him, but to Theia as well, which meant he couldn't recast it either. "Oh it's not far at all! And if you happen to fall asleep, don't worry my friend, we have very comfortable beds!" He coyly smiles and gestures onto his ship. "Well come aboard weary travelers, let's embark!" Theia stares intensely at the man before her, but thinks its her only option to find this island. She looks to Chase and nods her head slightly, but her face suggests something underlying that she hopes Chase will read. She turns to the man and puts on her best smile as she claps her hands together. "Oh thank you so much sir, we really appreciate it!" As she hopes on the boat, holding back the sickness she already feels from the rocking of the boat on the waves. "You say you're heading back there, does that mean you are from there originally?" Chase nods his head to Theia, hoping that her look had meant to be wary. "Thank you," He says curtly, following Theia onto the boat. Chase wasn't as severely affected motion sickness, whether it be because of her position as Third Generation or just being the more magically advanced of the two, but he certainly wasn't in his top condition. The intense and overpowering scent of salt only served to worsen the effect, as he could no longer try and soothe himself with fresh air. The sailor follows them on shortly thereafter, heading towards the helm of the ship. "I wouldn't say I'm from anywhere, per se. More like I grew up on this ship," He says evasively, giving her another grimy smile. "Oh are you a fisherman?" Theia asks as she leans against the side of the ship as it casts off from the shore towards the south. Her body was already feeling queezy, but she did her best to maintain her composure as she thinks they are going to ditch this sketchy man as soon as they spy land. "Ah you could say the boat is needed for my, uhhh...line of work. I do fetch a hefty haul sometimes." He says laughing creepily. "You know this island is only a mere 20 minutes from Divide Island, but only the most skillful sailors can ride the waves to shore, so you are lucky you ran into me...very lucky." Theia's eyebrows furrow in anxiety and curiosity at the man's statements, and she can see that Chase is doing the same; despite his rather pale look. The trio sat in silence for the following 15 minutes as the waves rushed by the wooden vessel. Dark eyes kept glancing back from the wheel, which left both mages on edge. But relief was found when a mass of land began creeping over the horizon, showing its industrial virus that seemed to have overtaken the typical foliage that plagues these islands. "There she is! Serra do Mar!" The sailor said as he cracks his knuckles in his fist. "You know there is actually beautiful flowers that bloom on the coast line of the island, you could probably smell them if you take a deep breath in..." The sailor says as he reaches into his pocket and slips on a ring, unbeknownst to the Dragon Gunfire mages. "Go on...DO IT!" He says through gritted teeth as he slams his hands into the backs of the mages. A light cloud of dust sprinkles out of the ring on the sailor's hand to envelop the air. Theia begins to feel a bit light headed as she falters from the push and begins to turn around. She sees a ring on the mans hand that looks vaguely familiar. Sleep Magic...I knew he was sketchy...How did I not catch him putting it on. She thinks as she stammers around to try and futilely punch the man. Her grogginess causes her to fall on the boats floor as the sailor laughs. "Don't even try girl, this is one of the most powerful sleep rings on the market. Nothing but the best for Mother's Children; and I'm sure she will love to have two more slaves to do her dirty work. A big haul for me today!" He laughs out maniacally. Grogginess aside, Chase wasn't so affected as to inhale anything this guy told him to, so he'd be holding his breath. As the dust begins to float around the air, Chase waves his hand, unable to produce more than a faint breeze that was supposed to be powerful enough to knock the guy away with the dust, though he had to admit it was better than nothing. Chase stepped forward, throwing all he could into a punch aimed at the guy's face, which was admittedly not very much, probably on the scale of a twelve-year-old. To his favor, it connected, and the man staggered back. With so much erratic movement, however, the boat began to quake and rock, and Chase resisted the urge to throw up. Leaning down, he places a hand beneath Theia's knees and the other on her back. He picks her up, staggering on the boat, probably worsening Theia's sickness though he manages to get off, landing ankle deep in the water. Cursing at the shock of cold on his feet, he quickly heads to the shore, placing Theia on the sand as carefully as he could. "Theia!" He shouts, hoping that the sleep powder was weaker if she only breathed in a tiny bit of it. He refrained from jostling Theia in case it made her condition worse, at least for now. The guy who had brought them now got off the boat, his smile looking more malicious, even more so because of the bloody nose Chase had given him. Chase turned around, minorly blocking Theia from view. "Sky Dragon's Feathers," he mutters beneath his breath, three feathers forming. "Fuck motion sickness," he grumbles, and the feathers float towards the guy, two of them adhering to his skin, drawing out the oxygen from his pores. Theia's vision was a bit blurred as she tried to shake off the rest of the sleep powder. The only thing she could really see was that they were on shore now and Chase was somehow blocking most of her field of vision. She stands up slowly to see the man on the boat collapsing as it rolled into the sand. She slaps herself lightly in the cheek, in attempts to orientate herself again, and gives a heavy sigh. "Well that was the worst nap ever..." She giggles a bit, but stops short as she smells something in the air. "Looks like we have two people coming for us. Something tells me they were friends of our dear sailor man." She looks towards Chase to make sure he is alright, and then starts to form a dozen tiny light orbs that float next to her in the air. "This guy has friends?" Chase says, his ability to make a joke a sure sign he was feeling better, though the scowl on his face clearly conveyed he didn't want to be actively fighting anybody in the current moment. He makes a sphere roughly the size of a beach ball, then waits for the other two to show up. Once he catches sight of one of them, he shoots the ball towards him, and it envelopes the guy though it makes no difference to his advances. Chase clenches his fist, subsequently draining the oxygen from the bubble though it could easily be passed off as him preparing to punch his incoming target. As the guy gets closer, his fist gets enveloped in a glowing green poison. As he comes within a few feet, Chase just backpedals away. He dodges each of his hits, which progressively got weaker and slower each time he threw one, the lack of oxygen quickly getting to him without him ever connecting the dots. After about a minute has passed, the guy is on the floor, and Chase has barely done anything. He looks over to Theia to see how she's faring against the other one. Theia had waved forth the small light orbs towards the incoming mage, and each orb erupted in a small explosion. The man coughed slight blood from the close range explosives, but envelops his fist in flames and begins his retort by going for a quick right hook to her face. Theia bends backwards and uses her photokinesis to bend the infrared light of his flames onto her own fist, and follows with a sweeping kick which causes the man to fall on his back. She quickly changes her body's position and delivers a scorching punch to his face, effectively knocking him out. "Man if the mages on this island are as easy as that, I think it will be a piece of cake picking out where Seraph is hiding." Theia smiles towards her friend. "Well it seems we only have a few hours of daylight left, should we try and search for a bit? Or turn in now and start first thing in the morning?" Chase nods, the sphere around the guy disappearing allowing him to once again bring in oxygen. "I'd rather deal with one extremely strong enemy than a bunch of insects though," He says, flexing his fingers. At her question, Chase looked over to central part of the island, where he could hear the sounds of chatter. "I'd say we took this time to find a place to stay. No telling who these guys are connected to, and I for one don't need to wake up as a slave for whoever owns these guys," He says, pointing towards the people they had taken down. "Yeah I think you're right, we probably should take our time and find something safe. Come on, let's go." Theia says as she steps over the unconcious men and begins walking into the bustling industrial setting that is this mysterious island. I'm coming Seraph, please don't do anything reckless until I get there... Category:Aaniimee Category:Lady Komainu Category:Roleplay